


I'll Say It

by Keitmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, M/M, Personal thoughts, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: I don't even care. I'll come out and say it.





	I'll Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even care. I'll come out and say it.

 

 

For the first time during a Supernatural episode... I get goosebumps. 

Maybe a lot of you aren't going to agree, but the scene in the Impala where Sam looks over his shoulder, and at Dean, and then offers to drive like a worried wife. Then Dean grousing and everything like a grumpy husband. Then there's the scene where Sam is trying to convince Dean that the 'problem' can help bring their mother back, with jack sleeping in the backseat like a little kid, it felt like Mom and Dad were having a little quarrel, and they were trying to be quiet so Jack (their kid whom I know is Lucifer's) wouldn't wake up. Now, my favorite: Sam actually sending Jack to sleep in Donatello's room when he could have switched rooms with the prophet. 

The episode was so beautiful...


End file.
